


Spiral

by MR01



Series: Eros [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Background Case, Best Man John Watson, Churches & Cathedrals, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Irene Adler & Eurus Holmes & Anthea friendship, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Open to Interpretation, Sibling Incest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "On John's wedding day then at his reception so long ago. I made a promise. That I'd never make another vow.""Yet whenever I find myself thinking of you it makes me reconsider. My mind and heart, impulses and body making me recognize, admit that I am the one for you in all senses of the word. Vice-versa."





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Sherlock'

* * *

"What did my brother owe you? Mycroft, our little getaway/stolen moment. We were considerably drunk. My and I evidently more so, we've always been lightweights. So let me ask again _woman_ , what do you have over his head."

She looks around discreetly. Dragging him into the nearest closet.

The look of her in such a conservative yet dangerously teasing dress combined with the scent of her presume and the thoughts of that night all clashing into his senses.

Mucking up his judgement in the cruelest of ways. 

Driving him to places his mind need not wander around until exactly their wedding night.

"I was adding context." As she says this she leans into him.

His body craving for her attention but he really wants to focus. Raising an eyebrow her gives her a moment.

To either lie to him or recall the truth. Either way both will be very telling.

"I gave him information on a well booming human trafficking ring. It made him and MI6 very happy. I did so with the goodness of my heart. I wanted some good karma." She laughs. Kissing his cheek gently before moving to pull back.

He grabs her wrists holding them in place well above her head. Reading her, trying to at least.

His body pinning hers firmly, just millimeters from the wall. He will not risk getting her beautiful dress dirty. Not that he really thinks he stood a chance unless she let him.

"Find out for yourself. Ask him, Mr. Holmes. And while you're at it. Figure out your feelings for him. Meet up with me five minutes before the wedding. Give me your findings."

She straightens up her dress and his tie. Opening the closet door and getting out.

Feeling his body press against her from behind. It makes her tremble, bringing back some very fond memories.

Following after her he grabs her hand to keep her from walking. Voice low and confused yet his mind moving like the speed of sound to decipher her meaning.

Going as far as asking "Irene what are you saying?" When he genuinely comes up with nada.

Grabbing the handkerchief off of his pocket she kissed his fingers. Avoiding the question and instead saying.

"All I needed was something blue. Now I have it." 

* * *

Sherlock finds Mycroft in the restroom. It surprises him yet he is glad for it. Fortune smiles on him this evening.

Locking the door he stares at his brother. So handsome in his new suit. Who is currently in the process of washing his hands by the time he fully entered.

"I know this isn't the most prudent of times to be asking you this yet I have to know."

He looks at his brother from the mirror. No words said amongst them for a few minutes. It is Mycroft who breaks the silence long after the faucet is shut off.

"I owed her for some information. It was my absolute pleasure to reward her. To partake in your little escapade. I know. I got so much more than I deserved. Truthfully, I thank you both."

Sherlock scrutinizes him a moment longer before voicing a question, his doubts aloud.

Having Mycroft laugh out loud denying his claims wholeheartedly and meaning it when he says.

"What makes you think I don't like or want you to marry her?"

Sherlock shrugs. A small smile gracing his lips. Happy to see that his family approves.

"Nothing really. You seem to admire her. I wondered if you played that part a little too well." 

As he says this his eyes roam around Mycroft's body. Sight hot and making his desire evident.

"Brother mine, this is your wedding day. I will not do this to her. Irene deserves, holds my respect."

Taking out a stick of gum Sherlock places it in his mouth. Intent on getting the answers he wants.

"You misunderstood. She's the one who encouraged me to come find you. To sort out my feelings."

"And they are?" The question had to be asked. Mycroft wants to hear it for himself.

"I've absolutely fallen for her. Everybody knew before I did myself. Yet I have always found myself attracted to you for more than your mind and despite our blood link."

"Sherlock.."

"I will marry her. So let me have this moment with you."

Sherlock finds himself pulling at Mycroft's coat. Bringing him closer. Mouth working wonders against his.

Undoing his belt and yanking at pants enough to get them down but not all the way to the floor.

Mycroft gives him a little look before he goes bending on his knees careful to keep himself as clean as possible given the circumstances.

Quiet.

Taking him into his mouth he shuts his eyes. Small moaning and other noises escaping him as he works on keeping them in check.

Touching himself before taking out a condom he'd taken from his guest room that night he works on placing it on himself.

Turning his eyes up slightly as he relaxes his throat. Tongue and fingers eager to please.

Quicker now and merciless. Taking a few moments to lose himself in the moment.

It is over far too quickly yet apparently not fast enough because they both hear John and Lestrade calling out for Sherlock.

Looking for him.

Saying that he has ten minutes to get ready. That the ceremony is set to start shortly. As if he wouldn't know this.

Then Mycroft is handling him a key card. Saying that he got the happy couple of suite at an exclusive hotel for the weekend since they are scheduled to go on their honeymoon Monday morning.

* * *

Five minutes before the ceremony is due to begin Sherlock finds Irene. 

Barely managing to successfully go sneaking past Kate but not past Anthea. Begging her to let him pass. She grants his wish calling it a wedding gift.

He likes her.

Entering the room he spots the woman in her wedding dress. Her make-up and her hair done, styled flawlessly.

It takes his breath away.

Catching her eyes in the vanity. Watching as the glow of the lights illuminate her skin. It makes him act.

Taking long strides to reach her. He kneels beside her feet. Taking her in slowly he helps her. Placing her heels on for her then helping her stand.

Taking her wrist in his hand as they lock eyes. A look he cannot decipher in her's so he kisses her forehead. 

Voice gentle with a hint of assuredness as he says.

"You ready to do this? Because I have never been more certain about anything in my life."

Watching a variety of emotions cross her eyes before she gets a handle on them she nods. A small smile on her lips.

* * *

"On John's wedding day then at his reception so long ago. I made a promise. That I'd never make another vow."

He looks at her forgetting about his parents and family, his friends and colleagues.

Among others. 

All he can see, wants to focus on is her as he continues talking.

"Yet whenever I find myself thinking of you it makes me reconsider. Today being the perfect opportunity." He hears someone crying already and 'aw's from the crowd before he keeps on.

"My mind and heart, impulses and body making me recognize, admit that I am the one for you in all senses of the word."

"Vice-versa. Irene, you distract me one moment and save me the next by making me think like no one's been capable of doing before or after knowing you. Whatever I do, no matter where I go."

"I strive to solve the seemingly impossible no matter how improbable it seems at the time because I knew wherever in the world you were at that moment you'd take a few minutes to check up on John's blog. That assured me that I had a chance to impress you."

"That was enough for me for the longest time but now I've had enough. I only want your world to be one with mine forevermore. So if you will have me."

"We can have all of it, the good, bad and boring to look forward to. Still something tells me that with you in my life. I don't doubt there will be plenty of excitement"

She nods as her face breaks into tears of happiness and he is so grateful for John because he helped him with his speech.

Told him to just wing it, try hard not deduce anyone until his speech was over and just speak his mind to her.

Irene looks at him and he thinks she looks so soft. Perfect. 

It's her turn. That makes him want to delete everything else he has ever learned in his life so that he can keep her words with him forever.

"I think I asked you to dinner over a thousand times." She laughs as he smiles at her sheepishly.

Everybody snickering when they hear John says that he lost count in the low to mid hundreds but that it had been almost three years ago.

"Everything that's happened in our lives, the dangerous situations and villians, our deaths and our scars. We lived through it with the knowledge that despite our hardships and struggles."

"Whatever came the others way. We would and will always have each-others back. Me beating you at every turn and game of course but you got the idea from the beginning. I am yours. I have been since I met you."

Everybody present is asked that since anyone is opposed to this union. To speak now or forever hold their peace.

They then hear that priest says that he can kiss the bride and the moment he does the cathedral erupts in cheers.

* * *

Their first dance goes by in an instant then a few more pass on.

Him watching her twirl and dipping her only to have her kiss the tip of his nose.

Sherlock's father asking for a dance next as Mrs. Holmes takes her son's hand. Saying it is her turn and Irene hears something about a 'pedestrian custom' but his mother shushes him.

Letting him know that everyone in the family knows that he loves to dance. He doesn't complain then.

Mycroft takes Anthea out to the dance floor. Showing off his moves until he catches sight of Eurus rolling by taunting guests.

And he knows she promised up and down that her killing days were behind her but it's still a little unnerving.

Then Anthea is meeting up with John who accidentally sent cake falling by her expensive pumps.

Watching Lestrade dance with Molly as some children run around.

Then Irene is tossing her bouquet in the air and Janine happens to catch it while she was on her way out of the restroom.

Throwing it at Greg like it's got the plague and having Molly laughing hard. A deep blush covering her features when he holds it for her to take.

* * *

"I had a wonderful time. You made a really good choice with the napkins. And your sister thinks that cake gave me an orgasm. That was a really nice compliment."

She kisses him as he carries her through the threshold. Thinking he learned quickly from all the rom-coms John and Kate forced Sherlock to watch.

But didn't stick around to see themselves. Some that Mycroft had gladly stuck around for.

"You want dinner?" She winks at him teasing. As he removes his coat and tie. Watching her eat him with her eyes as he gets completely bare for her.

"I think you know the answer to that question but yes, I'd love some." With that he picks her up. Kissing her like he would die otherwise.

Helping her out of her dress. Being slow and methodical. She thinks him nervous.

Like their first time so long ago. It makes her heart flutter. Melt for him.

Hearing his breath hitch when she bends just right as she moves to get out of her heels.

Pressing into him and suddenly he's talking about everything in the room. Deducing it along with all of their guests.

Letting her know who is going home with whom and who already got lucky. Moving from his space she walks before a mirror.

Seeing his face as he shuts up now. Tracing the outline of her lingerie and how wonderfully it fits her figure.

His hands on her shoulders as he kisses her neck. Roaming downwards.

"Sherlock"

She watches him, eyes dilated. Pulse quick. Eager for her. Patient but there's something that has his attention.

"Yes Irene?"

Then he is completely back to her. A blush evident down all the way to his throat. 

Focused. Comfortable. 

"Let's have dinner."

He chuckled. Twirling her around so that they are facing each-other.

"I love you Mrs. Alder-Holmes. Chemical imbalance be damned." He licks his lips bending to kiss her. 

Sherlock feels his eyes closing as his tongue meets hers. Losing himself willingly. 

His hands on her ass. Lifting her off the ground and heading towards the bed. 


End file.
